Contingency Plan
by mburns31
Summary: The Inner Senshi decide it never hurts to be prepared...


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They're copyrighted by a bunch of people who aren't me. Hopefully they all have better things to do than make my life miserable for writing this story.  
  
This story has some spoilers for a few different seasons.  
  
***  
  
Contingency Plan  
  
SCENE: Mamoru's apartment, on a hot summer day. The air conditioner is on, blowing cool air into the living room. The INNERS are gathered around the table in his living room, studying books and papers. USAGI is at one end of the table, also studying. MAMORU is at the other end, working on a paper.  
  
USAGI (cheerful): Thanks again for letting us use your apartment to study, Mamo-chan. It was too hot to think at Rei's shrine.  
  
MAMORU (smiling): I'm happy to do it. I have some iced tea; would any of you like some?  
  
The INNERS smile and voice their gratitude. MAMORU stands and walks into the kitchen. Sounds of glasses clinking come shortly after. Then, a crash comes from the kitchen, followed immediately by sounds of breaking glass.  
  
USAGI (concerned): Mamo-chan, are you okay?!  
  
MAMORU (from the kitchen): I think so... I fell and hit my head.  
  
The INNERS exchange alarmed glances, then together they jump to their feet.  
  
AMI: Mercury Crystal Power, make-up! REI: Mars Crystal Power, make-up! MAKOTO: Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up! MINAKO: Venus Crystal Power, make-up!  
  
The INNERS transform.  
  
VENUS (sharply): Mars, watch the door! Jupiter and I will cover the windows! Mercury, do a scan!  
  
MARS runs to the door. JUPITER and VENUS stand near the windows. MERCURY lowers her visor and begins typing on her computer. Meanwhile, USAGI rushes into the kitchen.  
  
MERCURY: I'm not picking up any energy, or any sign of a portal. Mars, do you sense anything?  
  
MARS: No, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
VENUS: Stay sharp, everyone! We can't be too careful.  
  
USAGI leads a dazed MAMORU back into the living room and quickly ushers him to a chair. She sits him down, and kneels beside him. He holds his head with one hand, and she clasps the other and looks into his eyes. The INNERS quickly form a protective circle around them, standing at the ready.  
  
USAGI: Listen to me carefully. Your name is Chiba Mamoru. You are the hero Tuxedo Mask, protector of the Earth. My name is Tuskino Usagi, and I am also Sailor Moon. We are in love, and...  
  
MAMORU: Usako, what are you doing? Why are you telling me things I already know?  
  
USAGI: Because you hit your head, Mamo-chan.  
  
MAMORU: Yes, but it wasn't bad. It just hurt a little. I'll be fine.  
  
USAGI: You mean, you haven't lost your memory?  
  
MAMORU: Of course not! What are you talking about?  
  
USAGI: Are you sure?  
  
MAMORU: Of course I'm sure! You're Usagi, Sailor Moon, you love eating and hate studying, your birthday is June 30th, and you once slapped me for forgetting it, even though I didn't forget, I just never knew, and.  
  
USAGI (smiling): Okay, Mamo-chan, I believe you. I'm glad.  
  
The INNERS breathe a sigh of relief. They transform back, and take seats around the room.  
  
MAMORU: Would you mind telling me what that was all about?  
  
USAGI: Well... We know how prone to amnesia and mind control you are, so we worked out a contingency plan in case something ever happened to your head. We know that enemies love to seize opportunities like that.  
  
REI: Yes, but we need to work on it some more. What if we're not around the next time it happens? I still think we should write up a card for him to carry in his wallet with all the critical information on it.  
  
AMI: Yes, but if he's lost his memory, he won't know to check the card.  
  
REI: Well, it's better than nothing.  
  
MAKOTO: Maybe we should look at his diet. I think I read that garlic helps improve memory... Or was that ginseng?  
  
MINAKO: He has a motorcycle helmet. Maybe he should just wear that all the time.  
  
USAGI: Those are good ideas, everyone! Mamo-chan...  
  
MAMORU: Usako! Don't be silly, I don't need anything like what they're talking about.  
  
USAGI: Mamo-chan, who lost his memory when we were fighting the Dark Kingdom and ended up fighting against us?  
  
MAMORU: Well...  
  
USAGI: Who was the only one who didn't get his memory back when we were all resurrected?  
  
MAMORU: Well, me, but...  
  
USAGI: And who was the one Nehelenia brainwashed?  
  
MAMORU: Well... I suppose I could carry a card. But I draw the line at wearing my motorcycle helmet all the time, that would just be ridiculous.  
  
USAGI: Okay, everyone, let's work on the card!  
  
MAMORU sighs. The INNERS all gather around the table.  
  
FADE OUT 


End file.
